Reruns Become Our History
by redcoloredrose
Summary: She's perfect. On the outside that is. But on the inside there's a burning hope for something long lost. He seems to be the only one that sees that or maybe the only one that cares. They don't know what they're looking for, but find comfort in each other.


title: reruns become our history.  
story: a one-shot.  
author: lauren. aka redcoloredrose.  
words: 3,349

pages: 15  
disclaimer: i own nada.  
authors notes: hill. tree. one.

**F i r s t**.

He doesn't know why he's just now noticed Brooke Davis. Which is odd. Everyone notices her. She's striking. She's outgoing and loud. She lives to be noticed. It's hard to miss her actually.

But he's just now noticed her. Is it because they come from two different places? She grew up in California whilst he grew up in Tree Hill. Is it because she's popular and he's considered an outcast? Or is it because he's been so smitten for Peyton Sawyer he's never noticed her?

It might be the latter.

Now he sees her everywhere. Huge dimpled smile, loud, obnoxious and yet kind of cute laugh. But it's a mask. He's sure. Because even though she's smiling, he can see the sadness in her eyes. She could be surrounded by an entire sea of people, and still look like a sad, lost little girl.

He doesn't know why he cares.

But he does.

He shouldn't.

But he does.

He doesn't know how she ends up in his arms, crying her eyes out. He really doesn't.

Well, maybe he does.

He comes to the river court late at night when he can't sleep. Which is almost every night. No one ever comes this late. So imagine his surprise when he sees a baby blue beetle parked in the grass.

Imagine his even greater surprise when he sees a petite brunette crying her eyes out on a picnic table.

He doesn't know what to do.

First, he just watches her. She doesn't see him yet.

Then panic seeps in. So he backs away slowly.

He falls.

He forgot about the ball he dropped.

She looks up finally, startled.

He gets back on his feet and they lock eyes. She tries quickly to wipe her eyes.

It's too late. He's long since seen the tears.

She doesn't get up.

He takes a step.

She doesn't move. Just sits there and watches, curiosity etched on her face.

He keeps walking until he's in front of her, and sits next to her on the lone picnic table.

"I know you." She says, breaking the ice.

He nods.

"Me too." He says.

"Scott." She says.

He closes his eyes. Battling inner demons. That name holds so much pain.

"Davis." He says.

She nods.

"Why were you crying?" He asks.

He's not nosy.

Concerned.

She chuckles a little. "Peyton wasn't lying about you." She says.

He looks at her strangely.

"Broody." She says shaking her head.

"Huh?" He says confused.

"You." She says.

He looks at her, waiting for her to elaborate.

She rolls her eyes. "You. The face you just made."

"I guess." He says.

She lays back and doesn't say anything.

After a moment, he does too.

"The stars are incredible here." She says dreamily.

She continues.

"You rarely _those_ kinds of stars in California." She says.

He laughs a little.

"I bet." He says.

They don't say anything else for a while. Just watch the stars.

The beginning of the sunrise is what wakes him.

She is unaffected by the sun's rays. Probably because she's so tightly tucked into his side.

He nudges her.

Gently, of course.

She stirs a little, but doesn't wake.

He nudges her a little harder.

She lets out a mewling sound and opens her eyes, very groggy.

She looks confused for a moment when she looks around, until she remembers where she is.

Who he is.

"What time is it?" Her voice raspier than usual, due to just having woken up.

"A little after 5." He replies, standing up.

She nods and gets up as well.

He turns around to leave, but her voice stops him.

"You need a ride?" She asks.

He shakes his head. "Nah, this is the time I get up to jog anyway."

She nods, says goodbye, gets into car, and drives off.

He watches until she drives out of sight and begins to jog.

** S e c o n d.**

Unsurprisingly, that isn't the start of a beautiful friendship.

He hasn't told anyone about that night. Not even Haley, so he knows she hasn't either.

It was just...weird. He can't he even explain it.

It's not until he joins the team, that they speak again.

Nathan invites him to a party.

She must've overheard, so she jogs over to him after everyone has left.

He's still shooting baskets.

"So you gonna go?" She asks.

"Haven't thought about it." He says, nonchalantly.

Lie.

She must've picked up on it, Cause all she does is roll her eyes.

"Don't." She says seriously.

He gives her that look and she sighs.

"Nathan. He hasn't changed ok? He...he's a bad guy Lucas." She says.

"Brother or not, he's planning something. Don't go" She says.

"Ok." He says.

His voice hiding any emotion. (He's only a little hurt.)

So he doesn't go and surprisingly enough, she doesn't either. She watches him shoot hoops for a while.

Then she says, "Let's do something." And gets up.

He doesn't have a choice in the matter.

So he gets up and follows her. Trying hard not to look at the way her skirt rises up a little when she sways her hips with every step she takes.

They silently get into her car and drive in silence.

Total silence.

They pull up to a big white house, with a red door and they get out.

Her house.

He wordlessly follows her into the mansion, until they reach the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?" She asks.

"Umm…water would be nice."

She turns around and looks at him funny.

"What?" He asks.

She says nothing and goes into a cabinet and pulls out a bottle of vodka and patron.

"You pick." She says.

"Oh...I don't drink." He says dumbly.

She rolls her eyes, uncaps the bottle of vodka and drinks it straight up.

She hands the bottle to him and says, "You do now."

He looks at it warily.

She laughs, "God, you're like the most serious guy I know."

She rolls her eyes and reaches for the bottle back but his large hand stops her.

He opens it and drinks it, just like her.

He ignores the burning and puts it back down. He cringes at the taste left in his mouth.

She grabs the bottles and walks up the stairs.

He follows wordlessly.

They continue drinking in her bedroom.

(It's probably the size of his entire house.)

They get pretty wasted. They're laughing and joking. She says it's too hot and she begins undressing.

He gulps and has to take deep breaths because drunk or not, she's probably the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

That's where he felt it for the first time.

Desire.

She must feel it too.

Because she comes and sits on his lap. She swings her left leg over his and straddles him.

He hooks his hands on the back of her thighs.

She wants this. As much as he does.

He starts planting soft kisses on her neck and trail lower until he's kissing her breast.

But he stops himself.

"Is this okay?"

She bites her lip and nods.

He runs his hands down her back, cupping her ass in his hands and kisses her.

He runs his hand up her back and unclasps her bra.

He doesn't take it off though, just brings one of his hands into her hair to get full control of her mouth.

He pulls his hands out of her hair to pulls the bra off of her.

He drops it on the floor and looks at her.

She's like a vision.

Soft, creamy white skin, long brown hair, perfect breasts with perky pink nipples.

He doesn't think he's wanted something so much in his entire life.

"Can I...?" He asks.

"Please."

He kisses her right breast first. And she lets out the sexiest noise he's ever heard.

Somewhere between a mewl and a whimper.

He palms the other one in his hand but continues drawing little circles with his tongue on her right one then switches.

He picks her up and lays her down on the bed. He kisses her on the mouth, hard. Massaging her tongue with his.

He breaks the kiss, to plant light kisses over her chest, and down her abdomen.  
He dips his tongue into her belly button. First playing with the little jewelry she has there.

He places another kiss, a little lower.

He looks up to see her face, waiting for permission.

She runs her hands through his hair and that's all the permission he needs.

He runs his hand over the triangle of cotton there and then pulls them off.

He looks at the newly exposed skin. Mouth watering, planning what he's going to do to her.

He spreads her legs a little and places gentle kisses on her inner thigh.

"Please." she begs.

He kisses her there.

Right where she wants.

He nipps her inner lips lightly, before sucking her sensitive clit into his mouth.

She jerks forward a little, so he places a hand on top of her thighs to still her movements.

He continues licking her, then slides 2 fingers into her slick wetness.

Her head in thrashing on the pillows and her scent is filling his nostrils.

Sweet.

He feels her walls begin to clench around his fingers, so he speeds up his movements.

Biting, licking, and sucking.

"God, I'm about to..."

He adds a third finger and she loses it. She comes hard, no slow build-up, or fair warning.

When he emerges from between her thighs with a sloppy grin, his mouth wet to find her eyes closed, breathing erratic.

He watches for a moment. Then lies down next to her.

She opens her eyes.

"Do you want me to..?"

"-It's good. We could just lay here."

And they do.

**T h i r d.**

Are they dating?

No.

More like...friends with benefits.

Except it's more than that.

They talk. They listen to each other. They don't judge each other.

And they fuck.

A lot.

All in private. No one knows. His parents and Haley have suspected for a long time that there was a girl. With the way he's happy all of a sudden and smiles more than he ever used to. They know something is up.

But they don't know who. He tells Brooke and she smiles sadly.

He doesn't bring up her parents. Ever.

He knows they're never around. (The house is always empty). But he knows they're not dead. She receives a phone call from them monthly. (One of the few things she tells him) and thy send her large sums of money (for bills, food, and whatever else young girls need).

She acts like she doesn't care but, really?

Who does she think she's fooling?

There love affair has been going on for 3 months now and he thinks he might love her.

It's amazing how no one figures it out.

They skip lunch at the same time.

He fingers her in biology when they're watching a movie.

And no one ever suspected a thing.

Her friends have noticed her becoming withdrawn, and they ask her about it, but when she just shrugs it off, they move on.

They should've known not to get too comfortable.

There's a bar they go to. (She uses fake i.d's).

They're laughing, kissing, and playing pool.

They're sitting at a private booth when she seems them.

Her friends.

Old friends.

Whatever.

Peyton, Nathan, Vegas, Theresa, and Fede.

They're looking right at her. Judging her. Looking at him in disgust.

He follows her eyes and sees them.

He sighs. He should've known.

He wanted to protect her from this.

They come over to their table.

"What are you doing with this loser, Brooke?" Nathan asks.

"He's not..."She starts.

"Is this why you ditched us?" Peyton asks, not even hiding the hurt.

"Guys..." Brooke starts

"That's so not cool Brooke" Theresa says, looking at her finger nails.

"Word." Vegas says.

Lucas just keeps quiet.

"She wouldn't do that!" Nathan snaps at Peyton.

"Would you Brooke?" Nathan asks.

She just looks down.

Lucas grabs her hand, trying to comfort and support her.

"Don't touch her" Nathan threatens.

"Nathan..." Brooke says.

"So it's true?" Nathan says.

"Nathan...it's not..." Brooke says.

"Save it!" He snaps.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Lucas comes to her defense.

"Who the he'll do you think you are?" Nathan says.

"I'm her boyfriend!" Lucas says, standing up.

Nathan balls his fists, "Don't cause a scene Nathan, please" Brooke pleads.

"Fine!"

"Let's go guys!" Nathan says walking away.

When they're alone again, Brooke is about to cry. He knows. So he gets up, drops a few bills on the table and hugs her. She wraps her arms around his neck and wraps her legs around him. He latches on the back of her knees.

He puts her into the passenger seat and gets into the driver's side. She wordlessly hands him the keys and he drives to her house. Picks her up and carries her inside.

What did he tell her about keeping the damned door unlocked?

But she's too sad to yell at her about safety.

He lays her down on the bed.

He gently rubs her face. She's crying.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"I- they left me, I-they were my family...now who do I have?" she says.

"You have me. Forever. What else do you need?" Lucas says.

She shakes her head, "I have you...till you leave me," she says crrying harder now.

"I won't." He insists.

"You will...just like everyone else." Brooke says.

"I won't...I love you" He says.

She cries even harder now. "Please..."

"Brooke, I love you ok? I love you." He whispered over and over into her hair until she falls asleep.

**F o u r t h.**

She wakes up first. A headache from the drinking and crying. She sees Lucas sleeping peacefully, like a little boy. She oases him, his words from last night coming back.

She goes to the bathroom, brushes her teeth and washes her face. When she gets out, she smells French toast.

She comes down to see him cooking her French toast. She tip toes, hoping to sneak up on him but he turns around and grabs her.

She squeals. "How'd you know I was coming?"

"I felt your presence' He says dramatically'...and I heard you coming down the stairs." He says.

She smiles and sits down.

"Hope you're hungry" He says putting a plate of French toast in front of him.

"Starved" She says, but looks at him.

"Eat up" He nudges gently.

She nods and starts eating.

"You said something last night" She says.

"So did you" Lucas retorts, smiling.

"I said a lot of things..."Brooke says.

"Seriously. You said...I would leave you...like everyone else does. Why would you say that?" He asks.

"Well, you said you loved me!" She says.

"I do!" He says back.

"Lucas...I don't want to talk about it." She says.

"Well you have 2 choices.'either tell me you love me too or explain yourself."

Brooke sighs.

"Lucas..."

"Brooke."

"Everyone leaves ok! My mom, my dad, Peyton, Nathan, everybody leaves!" She says, hot tears falling down.

"You're no different! Everyone leaves..."

"I won't Brooke, I love you" He insists.

"Lucas..."

"And you know it. I love you. You're the only one. I only want you. I only want to take care of you." He says.

She wipes her eyes.

"Say it. Please. I need to hear you say it."

"I'm scared."

"I know its scary baby..."

"- I don't hate you," she says

"What?" He asks, laughing, taken aback.

"I said,' her voice getting louder, "I don't hate you."

He smiles. "I love you too."

And that's all He needed.

**A n d b e y o n d.**

It's not perfect. They have their ups and downs.

But he loves her and she loves him.

They're at the river court one night.

They're laying down on the picnic tables and his arm is around her, and they're looking up at the stars.

(It's sort of become tradition).

She's snuggled up into his side.

"The stars are incredible here." Brooke says.

He smiles.

"Different from the stars you're used to." Lucas says.

She laughs.

(She remembers that night too).

**T h e e n d.**


End file.
